


Colors

by Grace1996



Series: Jemily [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Colors, Emotions, F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace1996/pseuds/Grace1996
Summary: A series of letters to Emily that JJ never sent.





	1. pink

**Author's Note:**

> "I have found the one whom my soul loves." -Song of Solomon 3:4

Em,

You know that sense of happiness, contentness, that just fills your soul? 

Like when you see a young child playing peek-a-boo with their parent in the corner of a Burger King as they eat fries and Whopper Jr's and drink a mix of soft drinks from the soda machine?

Or that one day a few weeks after Daylight Savings Time begins and you leave work at 6:00 pm and it's still light outside; the sun is still out, there's a soft breeze, and everything feels just right?

Or when it's mid-November and snowing way more than you want it to; but, it's okay because you're inside a warm coffee shop with the aroma of coffee beans and the warmth of ambient light enveloping you?

Well, Emily, looking at you gives me that feeling. That sense of happiness. Contentment. The feeling that all is right in the world.

Your tall stature that makes me feel protected. Your black hair, soft as silk, framing the masterpiece of your face. Your eyes that are as brown and as rich as melted dark chocolate. I could swim in those eyes. Your roughly bitten nails that remind me that you're human, too; you experience pain and stress and anxiety and have found a way to cope. The warmth of your skin when we touch and the electricity that flows from your fingertips. Your lips that hypnotize and entrance me. 

And it's not just the physical.

The words you say sound like a melody to my ears. Even when we are fighting or the words are rough, it is a melody nonetheless. Your intelligence. Your morals. Your compassion and love for others. Your strength. My God, how you are strong.

I look at you, Em, and all these things combine. I fill with a flood of happiness. Wave after wave of love and admiration and contentness flow throughout my being.

I look at you and my soul is content.

I look at you and all is okay.

I look at you and know that love is real.

 

Happily Yours,

Jennifer


	2. rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love and compassion are necessities, not luxuries. Without them humanity cannot survive." -Dalai Lama

Emily, 

You truly amaze me, you know that?

Sometimes I have to just sit and think. I think about all the good that life can bring. Our job can be so dark and if I don't sit and think I begin to lose sight of the good in the world. I begin to fall into a pessimistic hole and begin to hate everyone and everything. It takes a lot to stay sane and do this job.

But you know that, of course. Which is why you amaze me. You've been doing this job for a lot longer than I have. You've seen the bad shit. Like the really bad shit. And I can tell there are some days when it affects you. The days when you walk slightly hunched over with your brow in a furrow and a look of almost emptiness in your eyes. But no matter how much it affects you, you always remain so, so... I don't know the word. So _human_ _._ So real. _Compassionate_ _._

With every case we have you show such compassion and genuine care for those involved. Almost as if you know exactly what they're thinking and feeling. Do you? Do you know what they're thinking and feeling? Because you always interact with them on such a personal level. Especially with the children.

I'm smiling now. You and children. It's one of the things I live for. You just have such a natural way with kids. You treat them with respect. That's something a lot of people forget is important. You interact with them on their level. As soon as you walk in the room, the child connects with you. How do you do it? It's a gift. It has to be.

Your compassion is beautiful darling. It its one of the reasons I fell and continue to fall for you. It is one of the reasons that I know I want to be with you. It is part of what makes your soul so beautiful.

I love, love, love you.

    -Jayje


End file.
